Small Doses
by LKK
Summary: A collection of 100 word Legal Drug drabbles. Drabble 6: Too Heavy. Rikuo has failed.
1. Differing Interpretations

**Disclaimer:** Characters are the creation of CLAMP and are the property of CLAMP, Kadokawa Shoten Publishing Co., Ltd., and Tokyopop Inc. This fiction is for entertainment purposes only. No copyright infringement is intended.

**

* * *

Differing Interpretations **

"Why can't I be the doctor?" Kazahaya was furious. Not only didn't the wizard have the staff they were sent to the cosplay convention to find, the wizard had tried to pick _her_ up.

Rikuo adjusted the stethoscope around his neck. "You make a better girl angel."

"Kakei said angels in this manga don't have genders!"

Rikuo dropped his gaze to Kazahaya's bare feet. He noted the anklets, the gauzy full-length gown, jeweled waistband, feathered wings, necklaces, and earrings. Curled hair floated around his feminine features.

"Not a girl angel?" Rikuo snorted. "When will you stop believing everything Kakei says?"

**

* * *

Notes:** Rikuo and Kazahaya are dressed as Shuichiro and Kohaku from CLAMP's manga _Wish_. 


	2. Voices of Guilt

**Disclaimer:** Characters are the creation of CLAMP and are the property of CLAMP, Kadokawa Shoten Publishing Co., Ltd., and Tokyopop Inc. This fiction is for entertainment purposes only. No copyright infringement is intended.

**

* * *

**

**Voices of Guilt**

Rikuo gazes at the mirror examining the tattoos on his arms and across his back, signs of his dangerous past associations. He knows the intricate designs were etched with black ink. However since Tsukiko's disappearance, the markings reflect red into the mirror. Blood red.

The mirror tattoos acquired voices with their color change. The conversation is always the same.

"Whose blood are we inked with?" they taunt.

"Mine."

"Hers," they whisper maliciously.

"No."

Rikuo needs to believe his denial. But with each passing day, he finds it harder to dispute the reminders of his past, the harbingers of her future.


	3. Messy Eater

**Disclaimer:** Characters are the creation of CLAMP and are the property of CLAMP, Kadokawa Shoten Publishing Co., Ltd., and Tokyopop Inc. This fiction is for entertainment purposes only. No copyright infringement is intended.

**

* * *

**

**Messy Eater**

Kazahaya was always a messy eater. Sauces stained his lips; crumbs clung to his cheeks. His eating habits would have appalled most polite observers but not Rikuo. For him, they were a perpetual source of amusement.

When Kazahaya's latest napkin-swipe missed the ketchup, Rikuo leaned across the table and ran his finger along the other's lips spreading the red sauce.

"If you're going to wear lipstick, you should put it on evenly," he purred. His hand snapped back before Kazahaya's slap reached it.

"Don't touch me, you pervert!"

Rikuo cocked an eyebrow and smirked. Mealtimes with Kazahaya were always fun.


	4. A Link to the Past

**Disclaimer:** Characters are the creation of CLAMP and are the property of CLAMP, Kadokawa Shoten Publishing Co., Ltd., and Tokyopop Inc. This fiction is for entertainment purposes only. No copyright infringement is intended.

**

* * *

A Link to the Past**

Rikuo always reads the morning newspaper while they eat. If Kazahaya were to ask why, (which he wouldn't, Kazahaya prefers to glare at his bad manners), Rikuo would state he wants to know what's happened recently. He might also insinuate that Kazahaya ought to be better informed as well. What Rikuo won't say is that reading the newspaper reminds him of Before.

Before when he lived with Tsukiko.

Before when she chattered through breakfast while he read.

Before she disappeared.

Before their apartment was drenched in blood.

Before his old life ended.

Before his current life in Hell began.

Before.


	5. More Than One Way To Play With It?

**Disclaimer:** Characters are the creation of CLAMP and are the property of CLAMP, Kadokawa Shoten Publishing Co., Ltd., and Tokyopop Inc. This fiction is for entertainment purposes only. No copyright infringement is intended.

**Author's Note:** This was written to answer two challenges at once: a koosh ball challenge at the LiveJournal community "legalscribbles" and a sentence challenge. The challenge sentence is _Well, it wasn't exactly what I had in mind_.

* * *

**More Than One Way To Play With It?**

Kazahaya held the sphere, playing with the rubberized extensions covering it. "Well, it wasn't exactly what I had in mind."

"Don't you know what a koosh ball is?"

Offended by Rikuo's implication, Kazahaya bristled. His protest stopped mid-squawk when an arm wrapped his waist.

"What'd you think it was, boy? A sex toy?"

"Saiga-san!"

"If it was, how would you use it?"

Kazahaya blushed. Then noticing Rikuo's gaze, he burst from Saiga's grasp and fled.

Saiga chuckled. "Seems the boy's more inventive than I'd guessed."

Rikuo continued stocking the toys without comment, trying not to wonder what Kazahaya had imagined.


	6. Too Heavy

**Disclaimer:** Characters are the creation of CLAMP and are the property of CLAMP, Kadokawa Shoten Publishing Co., Ltd., and Tokyopop Inc. This fiction is for entertainment purposes only. No copyright infringement is intended.

**Author's Note:** This was written to answer two challenges at once: a light (as in weight) challenge at the LiveJournal community "legalscribbles" and a phrase challenge. The challenge phrase is _You do know you gotta put that in there_.

* * *

**Too Heavy**

"You do know you gotta put that in there? That's why you bought it, right?"

Saiga's words tormented, reminding him of things better forgotten. His fist clenched.

_Why? He didn't weigh much. All those times I caught him before. He wasn't heavy then. Why couldn't I hold on to him this time?_

Saiga squeezed his shoulder and then joined Kakei at the room's far end.

Rikuo's eyes closed; steadying his breathing, he sought to control himself. Slowly his fist unclenched. Leaning forward, he nestled the Hello Kitty toy in Kazahaya's arms.

"Goodbye Kitty," he whispered as he left the casket.


End file.
